Nachtschicht
by CatharsisWriter
Summary: Castiel ist Mitarbeiter der Telefonseelsorge und bekommt mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf. Minimale pre-Destiel-Hints gegen Ende.


**Disclaimer** : Charaktere, Namen, Schauplätze und Handlungsstränge, zu denen ich möglicherweise Bezug nehme, sind Eigentum ihrer geistigen Verfasser; ich leihe sie mir nur in tiefster Ergebenheit aus und verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld.

 **Hinweise** : Ich gebe mir bei der Kategorisierung meiner Geschichten die größtmögliche Mühe. Bitte lest sie auf eigene Gefahr und behandelt Hinweise und Zuordnungen mit gewissenhafter Selbsteinschätzung eurer Lesewünsche und eures Wohlbefindens.

Die Geschichte spielt zwischen der fünften und sechsten Staffel. AU ist es eigentlich nur, weil Dean und Cas sich nicht kennen, der Käfig als Synonym für Tod steht und Cas einen schrägen Job hat. Und weil Cas potentiell kein Engel ist, aber da besteht ein bisschen Interpretationsspielraum.

Rating für Flüche, Hinweise auf sensible psychische Themen und weil ich finde, dass SPN keine Serie für Kinder ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

"Guten Abend. Hier ist die anonyme Telefonseelsorge. Wie kann ich helfen?", sagte Cas freundlich in den Hörer.

Atemloses Schweigen am anderen Ende. Man konnte fast den fremden Puls durch die Leitung hämmern hören.

"Hallo, ist da jemand?", fragte Castiel behutsam, nachdem er einen Moment lang gewartet hatte, ob der Anrufer etwas sagen würde.

"Sie müssen nicht sprechen. Es ist kein Problem, wenn Sie einfach nur ein wenig Gesellschaft haben möchten."

Castiel blinzelte in Richtung der digitalen Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch. 02:17 Uhr zeigte sie an. Seine Schicht dauerte noch bis 03:30 Uhr. Nicht mehr lange. Er ging nicht mehr davon aus, dass sein unbekannter Anrufer etwas sagen würde; die meisten meldeten sich zu Wort, sobald er den Text mit der Gesellschaft aufgesagt hatte. Er legte die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch ab, klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter und spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber herum.

"Hallo?"

Cas zuckte tatsächlich zusammen. Die heisere Stimme hatte ihn in die Realität zurück geholt. Der Mann am anderen Ende wollte offenbar doch mit ihm reden.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin da", antwortete er in beruhigendem Ton. "Sie können reden. Oder auch nicht. Ganz, wie sie wollen."

Eine Zeit lang Stille, nur fremder Atem im Hörer, begleitet von seinem eigenen, der merkwürdig laut klang, wie er auf einmal feststellte. Bis plötzlich ein nervöses Lachen durch die Leitung drang. Das Lachen einer angenehm tiefen Stimme.

"Ja, eh ... Ich weiß nicht so genau."

"Worüber Sie reden wollen?", half Cas behutsam nach.

"Mhm, ja."

Der Mann am anderen Ende klang müde. Allzu alt konnte er noch nicht sein, aber es war schwer einzuschätzen. Zwischen Ende zwanzig und Anfang vierzig war alles möglich. Zwar schien die Schwere seiner Stimme dafür zu sprechen, dass er bereits einiges in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, wie Cas nur zu gut wusste. Auch Zehnjährige trugen bisweilen die Last eines halben Jahrhunderts auf ihren pre-pubertären Schultern. Dafür klang sein unbekannter Gesprächspartner jedoch deutlich zu alt.

"Sie haben sicher einen Grund, warum Sie hier anrufen", schlug er behutsam vor. "Vielleicht möchten Sie darüber reden? Wie kamen Sie darauf, heute Abend diese Nummer zu wählen?"

Wieder dieses Lachen. So, als würde der Mann das alles nicht so recht ernst nehmen können. Vielleicht ein Scherzanruf. Das gab es immerhin oft genug.

Castiel schluckte leise, fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Er ermahnte sich, an seine Arbeitsanweisungen zu denken. Vielleicht war der anonyme Gesprächspartner suizidgefährdet. Es hatte schon Menschen gegeben, die Witze gerissen hatten, bevor sie sich in den Tod stürzten. Vielleicht gehörte dieser Mann zu dieser Sorte verzweifelter Zyniker.

"Also ... Ich rufe an, weil ich einen Streit hatte."

Cas unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Er konnte mehr mit einem echten Fall anfangen als mit jemandem, der sich bloß einen Spaß mit ihm erlauben wollte.

"Erzählen Sie mir von dem Streit", bot er an und schob sich den Kugelschreiber zwischen die Lippen.

"Ach. Eigentlich keine große Sache." Die Stimme des Mannes klang bemüht unbeschwert. Cas kannte das. Niemand wählte diese Nummer, wenn er nicht absolut verzweifelt war.

"Es ist nur so, dass ... Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht gut in diesem Gefühlskram. Ach, verdammte Scheiße, ich hasse das!" Das Fluchen entlockte Cas ein Lächeln. Ein hoch emotionaler Mensch, der entschlossen versuchte, so zu tun, als sei er keiner.

"Es war eigentlich alles gut. Ich hätt' nur nichts sagen dürfen. Ich kann manchmal einfach das Maul nicht halten. Und dann ... Na ja, dann ging alles den Bach runter und ich weiß auch nicht. Dann ruf' ich plötzlich hier an."

"Dafür bin ich ja da", versicherte Cas sanft. "Egal, um was es geht."

Der Atem am anderen Ende der Leitung ging schneller; es klang beinahe so, als wollte der Mann Anlauf nehmen, um zu sprechen, doch überlege es sich im letzen Moment immer wieder anders.

"Es war Bens Geburtstag", kam es schließlich zögerlich zurück. "Ben ist das Kind von ... meiner Freundin. Wir leben zusammen. Er ist zwölf." Eine kleine Pause, erfüllt von nervösem Atmen.

Cas nahm den Kugelschreiber aus dem Mund, ohne zu merken, dass er sich schwarze Tinte an die Unterlippe geschmiert hatte. Ein ermutigendes "Okay", lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch bevor es seinen tintigen Mund verlassen konnte, fuhr der andere Mann fort:

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Ben mein Kind ist. Sie hat es mir nie gesagt. Na ja, sie sagte Nein, als ich gefragt habe." Schon wieder ein nervöses Lachen.

"Sie trauen ihr nicht", stellte Cas schlicht fest.

"Also, ja - nein. Ich meine, doch. Aber ..."

Ein tiefer Seufzer.

"Es war 'ne wilde Zeit. Unter anderem ein Onenight Stand. Vor elf Jahren. So ungefähr. Und vor 'ner ganzen Weile, da war Ben neun, sind wir wieder zusammengekommen. Mehr oder weniger."

"Eine On-off-Geschichte?", half Cas nach. Nicht, dass er an den seltsamen Liebeseskapaden des Anrufers großes Interesse hegte.

"Mh. So ähnlich. Ich musste weiter ... Beruflich. Aber dann ..." Eine längere Pause, die Cas zu brechen unangemessen fand. "Wir kamen wieder zusammen", sagte der Mann schließlich. "Diesmal richtig. Mit Zusammenziehen. Allem drum und dran."

"Das ist ein großer Schritt!"

"Ja. Ging auch 'ne Weile ganz gut."

Pause.

Castiel nahm die Füße vom Schreibtisch und zog einen Notizblock zu sich heran. Es war nicht so, dass er die Geduld verlor; ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich nur noch besser konzentrieren, Gehörtes besser sortieren und eigene Gedanken leichter ordnen, wenn seine Augen dem Stift auf dem Papier folgten.

"Sammy ..." Die Stimme klang noch rauer als zuvor, geradezu erstickt, überladen von Schmerz.

"Sam - er ... mein Bruder -"

Castiel durfte es sich nicht erlauben, sich von den Emotionen seiner Anrufer zu sehr beeinflussen zu lassen, aber die Qualen des Mannes am Telefon ließen ihn erschauern. Cas hatte tatsächlich eine Gänsehaut.

"Er ist tot. Hat sich für 'ne große Sache geopfert. Und mir vorher gesagt, ich soll zu Lisa und Ben gehen. Meinen Frieden machen, mit allem. Normal leben."

Der Schmerz aus der Stimme war verschwunden. Stattdessen klang sie einfach nur noch ... tot.

"Hab' ihm versprechen müssen, dass ich weiter mach'. Dass ich ... lebe."

"Das ist ein verdammt großes Versprechen", sagte Cas. "Sie haben einem anderen Menschen, der Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet, Ihr Leben versprochen. Und er hat Ihre Loyalität jetzt mit an den Ort genommen, von dem er Ihnen verboten hat, ihm dorthin zu folgen."

Deutliches Schlucken am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ja. Ja ... Sie haben recht. So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet."

"Weiß Ihre Freundin von diesem Versprechen?", fragte Cas vorsichtig.

"Sie ..." Die Antwort kam so hastig, dass der Mann sich unterbrach. Offenbar hatte zum Sprechen angesetzt, bevor er wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Cas sah seiner rechten Hand dabei zu, wie sie träge über das Recycling Papier zog. Es war, als würde der Kuli sie führen und nicht umgekehrt.

"Lisa weiß nicht, dass ich wegen Sammy bei ihr bin."

"Und Sie wissen nicht, ob Ben wirklich Ihr Sohn ist. Würde es für Sie einen Unterschied machen?"

"Nein." Die Antwort klang überraschend aufrichtig.

"So lange ich bei Lisa bleibe, ist Ben mein ... Kind. Ich will, dass es ihm gut geht. Ich beschütze ihn."

Eine seltsame Wärme bereitete sich kribbelnd in Cas' Magen aus. Die Worte des anderen Mannes klangen ehrlich. Trotz seines Schmerzes war er zu tiefer Liebe fähig und sich dessen offenbar gar nicht bewusst. Dennoch gab es etwas an der Antwort des Mannes, das ihn aufmerksam werden ließ:

"So lange Sie bei Ihrer Freundin bleiben? Wären Sie bei ihr, wenn Sie es Ihrem Bruder nicht versprochen hätten?"

Die Frage war sehr direkt, fast schon unverschämt, dessen war sich Cas mehr als bewusst. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte es sich nicht falsch an, sie gestellt zu haben. Der Mann reagierte erstaunlich gut auf das, was er sagte, schien es als Orientierung zu nehmen, seinen Gefühlen Bedeutung und Namen zu geben.

"Ich ... bin zu ihr gegangen, als ich wusste, dass Sammy vielleicht etwas Blödes tut. Oder dass ich was Dummes mach'. Ich wollte 'nen letzten Abend in Frieden mit ihr."

Der Mann war schwieriger zu verstehen, seine heisere Stimme fast nur ein Murmeln. Kraftlosigkeit schwappte durch das Telefon, wie eine träge Welle auf einem tiefen Ozean.

"Vielleicht wär' ich auch von selbst erst mal zu ihr gegangen, also ... danach. Als Sammy ... Danach." Der nächste Atemzug kam flach und zittrig.

"Aber ob ich geblieben wäre? Ich weiß nicht. Wirklich nicht."

Die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch sprang in diesem Moment von 02:59 Uhr auf drei um. Cas bemerkte es nur, weil sie aufflackerte und dabei leise knackte. _Die Stunde des Teufels_ , dachte er. Mitternacht war Geisterstunde, aber um drei Uhr in der Nacht kam Lucifer. Zumindest hatten ihm das seine Brüder früher erzählt. Er wusste nicht, wieso er auf einmal daran denken musste. Vielleicht, weil der gebrochene Mann am Telefon wegen seines eigenen Bruders einen solchen Schmerz verspürte, dass es fast greifbar war.

"Der Streit heute ...", setzte der Mann erneut zum Sprechen an. "Wir hatten 'ne kleine Feier für Ben. Ein paar Schulfreunde, Lisas Eltern, ihre Schwester - das Übliche. War ... nett. Denk' ich. Abends, als alle weg waren, hab' ich Lisa noch mal gefragt. Hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ich müsste, verstehen Sie? Ob er ... mein Kind ist." Das Geräusch, das ihm entwich, war undefinierbar. Möglicherweise hatte der Mann erneut versucht, seine Gefühle mit einem Lachen abzutun, doch es klang vielmehr gequält als alles andere.

"Sie sagten eben, es mache für Sie keinen Unterschied", bot Cas als Gesprächsfaden an.

"Tut's auch nicht. Verdammt, wissen Sie, es hat vielmehr was zu tun mit ... Ich weiß nicht. Zuhause? Familie? Kann's nicht erklären."

Liebe hin oder her, dieser Mann schien verdammt viel auf genetische Verbindung zu geben. Höchstwahrscheinlich mehr, als ihm gut tat. Castiel zögerte kurz, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag und betrachtete die Kritzelei, die seine Hand ohne sein geistiges Zutun mit dem Kugelschreiber vollbracht hatte.

"Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass Sie das Kind zwar lieben, sich aber dort nicht zu Hause fühlen, sich nicht als Teil dieser Familie betrachten, obwohl Ihr Bruder Ihnen aufgetragen hat, dort nach Ersatz für das zu suchen, was er Ihnen ... genommen hat?"

Erstickte Geräusche am anderen Ende der Leitung. Cas' Augen folgten der schwarzen Linie auf dem grauen Papier vor sich, die eine schier endlose Spirale zu bilden schien. Weinte der Mann?

"Fuck. Verdammte Scheiße, ich - Dreck."

Castiel hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Wieder einmal.

"Es würe keinen Unteschied machen, aber ... Wenn ich sein Vater wäre, dann ... dann ..."

"- dann würden Sie sich auch einem Lebenden verpflichtet fühlen. Nicht nur Ihrem Bruder. Es würde Ihnen leichter fallen, Ihr Versprechen zu halten", half Castiel unbarmherzig nach.

"Ich - ja. Das ist es, vermutlich. Scheiße."

"Wissen Sie, es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Ihnen nahe zu legen, was Sie tun sollen. Ich kann Ihnen nur einen Vorschlag machen, was aus meiner bescheidenen außenstehenden Sicht eine Möglichkeit wäre. Möchten Sie sie hören?"

Ein Räuspern. Dann: "Ja. Hauen Sie raus."

"Ihr Bruder schien zu wollen, dass Sie glücklich sind. Das ist es, was er versucht hat, Ihnen nahe zu legen. Dass Sie Ihr Leben so leben, dass Sie weitermachen können, nicht untergehen. Liege ich damit richtig?"

"... Ja. Ich denke schon."

"Sehr gut. So lange Sie dieses Versprechen halten, bleiben Sie Ihrem Bruder und auch sich selbst treu. Dass Sie bei Ihrer Freundin und Ihrem ... potentiellen Sohn bleiben, erscheint mir eher wie ein Vorschlag von ... Sam? Wie Sie die Sache schildern, wusste er, dass Ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb und vermutlich wollte er nur, dass Sie einen Plan für die Zeit hätten, von der er wusste, dass Sie Halt brauchen würden. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Cas ließ den Kugelschreiber zwischen seinen Fingern kreisen und fuhr die Mine mit einem Klicken ein. 03:23 Uhr. Nicht, dass es ihn groß scherte, dass seine Schicht fast um wahr. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er für den unbekannten Anrufer ein solches Mitgefühl, ja, sogar regelrechte Sympathie empfand. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als den Mann jetzt abzuwimmeln, nur um nach Hause und in sein Bett zu kommen. Dazu liebte er seine Arbeit zu sehr.

"Sie versuchen, mir zu sagen, dass Sammy nicht wollte, dass ich ... Bullshit baue. Dass er wollte, dass ich bei Leuten bin, bei denen ich gut aufgehoben bin."

"Exakt. Und nichts anderes haben Sie getan. Wenn Sie sich bereit dazu fühlen, selbst zu entscheiden, was das Beste für Sie und Ihr Leben ist, heißt das nicht, dass Sie Ihr Versprechen brechen."

"O-kay ... Abgefahren. Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Also, Ihrer Meinung nach?"

"Das können Sie sich nur selbst beantworten. Es ist wieder nur ein Vorschlag, aber ... Sie könnten mit Lisa sprechen. Ihr sagen, warum es Ihnen wichtig ist, genau zu wissen, ob Ben Ihr Sohn ist oder nicht."

Das Lachen des Mannes klang zwar äußerst bitter, aber diesmal tatsächlich wie eines.

"Reden, ja. Also, ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin nicht besonders gut darin."

Es war Cas aufgefallen.

"Sie machen das hier sehr gut. Sie haben sich getraut, über Ihre Gefühle zu sprechen. Das ist mutig. Vor allem, wenn es Ihnen normalerweise eher schwer fällt. Es geht um Ihre Zukunft und um Ihr Leben - trauen sie sich. Auch bei Lisa. Je nachdem, wie Sie reagiert, könnte das eine Entscheidungshilfe für Sie sein."

"So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen!", sagte der Mann und klang, erstaunlicherweise, beeindruckt.

Castiel musste unweigerlich lächeln.

"Mehr oder weniger war schon alles davon in Ihnen. Ich hab Sie nur ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung geschubst."

"Hmm."

"Sie sollten anfangen, etwas mehr an sich selbst zu glauben. Ich kenne Sie nicht, aber allein dieses Gespräch hat viele gute Seiten an Ihnen offenbart. Und das meine ich ernst."

Castiel konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesen Worten rot wurde, obwohl sie aus tiefstem Herzen aufrichtig waren. Vielleicht gerade deshalb. Zum Glück konnte der Mann ihn hier nicht sehen, wie er, ohne Schuhe und mit seiner Kritzelei und beschämtem Gesicht, an seinem Schreibtisch hing.

"Bitte, Mann." Ein abwehrendes Schnauben.

"Sie sorgen sich. Um Lebende und um ... Familie. Mehr, als um ihr eigenes Wohl. Sie haben ziemlich viel durchgemacht und können trotzdem noch lieben. Und Sie sind loyal."

Ein wenig begeistertes, wenn auch zustimmendes Brummen war die Antwort und Cas fühlte seine Ohren glühen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, andere so sehr zu loben, Job hin oder her.

"Ich ... Danke. Ich weiß nicht 'mal Ihren Namen und hab Ihnen all diesen Scheiß erzählt ... Ist verdammt peinlich, aber ... Danke." Nervosität, ganz offensichtlich.

"Cas - ich ... Mein Name ist Castiel." Cas musste schlucken. Er hatte seinen Namen bisher noch nie preisgegeben. Es war nicht seine Art, so viele Grenzen zu überschreiten. "Und nichts zu danken. Ich mache hier nur meine Arbeit."

"Cas, hmm. Ungewöhnlicher Name. Ich bin Dean."

"Hallo, Dean."

"Hi, Cas." In der Stimme lag ein Lächeln. Ein erschöpftes, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln, so deutlich, dass Cas es beinahe vor sich sah, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Fremde am Telefon aussehen mochte.

"Ich ... sollte wohl mal schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät. Oder früh, wie man's nimmt."

"Ja. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Dean."

"Danke... Cas. Ich dir auch."

"Du kannst wieder anrufen, wenn du ... einen Rat brauchst."

"Okay."

Eine kurze Pause. Ruhiges Atmen an beiden Enden der Leitung, diesmal entspannt, friedlich.

"Nacht, Cas."

"Schlaf gut, Dean."

Ein Klicken und ein darauffolgendes, langgezogenes Tuten verrieten Cas, dass Dean aufgelegt hatte. Er starrte den Hörer einen Moment an und blinzelte benommen, bevor er selbst auflegte. 03:42 Uhr zeigte die Uhr an. Cas lächelte wehmütig, als er aufstand und sich streckte.

Vielleicht hätte er Dean sagen sollen, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie sich je wieder sprachen. Die Zentrale der Notfallnummern hatte unzählige Mitarbeiter und die Schichten wechselten so oft, allein um die Anonymität der Anrufer und Seelsorger zu wahren, dass schon verdammt viele Zufälle ineinander spielen mussten, um sich zweimal zu begegnen. Cas schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und nahm seinen Trenchcoat von der Lehne des Büro-Stuhles, nachdem er den Notizblock und den Kugelschreiber ordentlich weggeräumt hatte.

Ein letztes Mal ließ er den Blick über seinen Arbeitsplatz schweifen. Er seufzte leise.

"Alles Gute, Dean."

Dann verließ er das Büro, nicht ahnend, dass sein Gesicht immer noch mit schwarzer Tinte beschmiert war.

* * *

Dieser Oneshot entstand nachts zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr nach zu viel Whisky, sollte eigentlich ganz andere Themen behandeln - aber am Ende kam das hier dabei heraus. Der Schreibprozess hat sich mehr oder weniger verselbstständigt und ich habe schließlich selbst ganz erstaunt gelesen, was dabei heraus kam.

Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wieso es mit Lisa und Dean nicht geklappt hat. Ich habe Lisa immer recht neutral gegenüber gestanden, fand grundsätzlich, dass sie keine schlechte Partnerin für Dean gewesen wäre. Mit diesem OS habe ich quasi die Antwort (für mich) gefunden, warum es mit Lisa und Ben nicht sein sollte, was (meiner Meinung nach) in der Serie nicht allzu ersichtlich war. Im Ernst - Schutz hat mir als Antwort nicht gereicht, für die Trennung. Dazu ist Dean dann doch zu loyal. Außerdem habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie Dean mit Sams Tod umgegangen wäre, wenn Sam tatsächlich ... "tot" geblieben wäre. Auch das habe ich ja irgendwie hier abgehandelt.

Ich schreibe zurzeit eigentlich an zu vielen FF-Projekten, hätte aber ggf. eine Idee, wie man diesen Oneshot noch weiterführen könnte, falls Interesse besteht. Muss mal schauen, was Muse und potentielle Leser dazu sagen.  
So ... Over and out!

PS: Ich MUSSTE einmal "Hallo, Dean!" unterbringen! :D


End file.
